


Barrisco + Tumblr Messaging

by Hawwkgirl



Series: FlashVibe Summer Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr messaging, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry A.K.A. tumblr user the-fastest-fan-alive and Cisco, A.K.A tumblr user cant-stop-the-vibe had been tumblr friends for a while, and talking (and flirting) via the tumblr asks, and then tumblr gets a messaging system and things go from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrisco + Tumblr Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, really late :)

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>dude

>this hell site finally got a proper messaging system

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>how wonderful

>now you can shit-message me

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>please

>i only send u quality content

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>in your dreams, Ramon

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>u wish u knew my dreams Allen

> ;)

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>are you flirting with me?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

> ;)

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>Cisco whatever your middle name is Ramon

>don’t answer my question with a winky face

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>u can’t stop the vibe ;)

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>#unfollowed

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>Bartholomew whatever your middle name is Allen

>how dare u hashtag me

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

> :3

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>rude

>i want a divorce

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>you love me

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>u dont even know me

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>please

>the only person who knows you better is your mom

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>dont bring my mother into this allen

>besides my mom doesnt know /everything/ about me

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>didn’t you tell her right after you got drunk for the first time?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>thats because im a Good and Responsible son

>plus i thought i was dying

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>u are a mess, Ramon

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>your mess ;)

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>take me out to dinner first, Ramon

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>sure

>if u want

>i mean it is a bit silly that we live in the same city and we have never actually met in person

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>do you know Jitters?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>duh, only the best coffee in central city

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>meet there this friday @ 5?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>friday wont work

>i promised cait id cover her shift

>sorry bro :(

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>its fine

>im free the entire weekend ?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>okie dokie

>saturday @ 4? 

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>pm or am?

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>trust me dude

>pm

>im a monster in the morning

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>ill take ur word for it lol

 

**Message from** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>its a date?

 

**Message to** **_cant-stop-the-vibe_ **

>it’s a date <3


End file.
